The invention relates generally to control of direct current traction motors.
The invention also relates, more particularly, to control of direct current traction motors having a field weakening resistor and, still more particularly, to control arrangements for connecting and disconnecting the field weakening resistor in parallel with the field winding of such motors.
The invention also relates to overspeed control of direct current traction motors.